


tender morsels

by Wildehack (Tyleet)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Auto-Cannibalism, Cannibalism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyleet/pseuds/Wildehack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey embraces the Dark, makes Kylo Ren dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tender morsels

**Author's Note:**

> Blame albanwr-yng-nghaeredin for egging me on. This is dark, although not as dark as it could be! 
> 
> Full-on Abel Gideoning lies below. You've been warned.

It happens like this:   
  
Snoke gets inside her mind, sinking deep into the fragile core of herself where a little girl is always screaming for her family to come back, come back. The touch fills her with rage–-that’s private, that’s  _breakable,_ that’s hers-–and the rage lets him in deeper, a dark oil spill in the sea of her thought. When he emerges, her bond with Luke is snapped and gone, and the chain sewn in its place is strong as iron. He tugs on the chain, and she cannot help but follow him into the dark.  
  
She'll never know the Light again, she realizes, dazed and awed. A thousand years of power is singing in her blood, and she'll never get free of it, she'll never give it up.   
  
_Find my wayward apprentice,_ her Master tells her. _Take his strength into yourself. Make his power your own.  
_  
“Master,” Rey says, breathless, hollowed out and hallowed, caught in an inexorable current that she cannot free herself from. “I will obey.”   
  
*  
  
“He meant that you should _kill me_ ,” Kylo Ren hisses at her, much later. He slurs his words only a little, which is impressive, given the cocktail of drugs she forced down his throat. Between that and the pain, he should have lost consciousness hours ago. “Not–-this.”   
  
“Would you rather be dead?” Rey asks, briskly. She’s got the first roast going over the fire, and she’s busy butchering the second into manageable pieces, for freezing and eating later. Kylo is watching, his attention fixed on the knife in her hands. “I could still kill you, if you’d like.“   
  
He lapses into silence, although he shudders when she strips the muscle off the shank. She has him laid out on a tarp for tidiness’ sake, although of course the wounds cauterized at once. He’s clutching his cape to him like a blanket, and he looks surprisingly young under all that darkness, his eyes swollen from crying, his nose and cheeks bright pink. She gave him a pair of bacta packs to stop infection from setting in, and he smeared one on the stump of his right leg, but seems to have forgotten the left.   
  
“I thought it would take longer to turn you,” he says after a while, hoarse and lost. “The person you were. She was of the Light.”   
  
“I _am_ the person I was,” Rey corrects him, and starts sealing the meat, tossing the vacuum-sealed packages into the ration-box. She knows she would have been horrified, before. She knows something is muting her disgust, her guilt, her dread, but she doesn’t feel like a different _person_. The desert is blue and dark around them, and the fire will draw whatever might be lurking out there right to her, but she isn’t worried. She’s the most dangerous thing in the desert, tonight. “Not all of us need to invent new identities when something bad happens to us.”   
  
“Something bad,” he repeats, and laughs a little. “I think. This is the worst thing that’s ever happened to me.”   
  
Rey goes to check the roast. It’s almost done, sweet juices dripping into the flames. “You’re being a little dramatic, aren’t you?” she calls over her shoulder. “I bet murdering Han Solo was worse than this. Or killing all those kids. That must have been bad.”   
  
“It was,” he agrees, and tries to sit up, the tarp rustling beneath him. He makes it to his elbows and has to stop, panting with effort. “Still. I think this is worse.”   
  
“Buck up,” Rey tells him, and carves away two tender cubes from the roast. “Darth Vader lost _three_ limbs, you know. He didn’t complain.” She walks over, kneels down at his side, the meat skewered on the end of her knife.   
  
Kylo stares at the meat, pink and perfect, steam curling away into the night. “I thought you were stronger than me,” he confesses.    
  
“I am,” she says, and smiles at him. This close, his eyes are blown black, enormous and afraid. "He told me to steal your strength. He told me to swallow you whole, so I could take your place at his side.”   
  
“You can’t resist the Dark,” he says, and it comes in the barest whisper. “I couldn’t.”   
  
“We don’t need to _resist_ ,” Rey says, and she can’t help grinning, huge and pleased with herself. She’s found the answer, found herself a weapon at long last. “Ben, we need to obey.”   
  
He doesn’t understand, and she rolls her eyes, settles down onto her knees. “Who are you?” she asks.   
  
“Kylo Ren,” he answers, and she shakes her head.  
  
“Who are you to _him_ ,” she stresses. “Why does he want you dead?”   
  
“I’m–-a failure,” he says, brow furrowing. “I betrayed him.”   
  
“Yes,” she says, warmly. “Ben Organa, you are. You did.” She pops the meat into her mouth, hot and tender, chews, swallows. “And your strength is mine. I am literally feeding on your power,” she says, and giggles.   
  
His mouth parts in shock. “You-–that’s not how the Dark Side  _works_ ,” he says, and he has the audacity to sound outraged.   
  
“It is if we say so,” she says, and sucks the taste of him off her teeth. "We're the last Jedi, and the last Sith, too. We can do as we please."   
  
“He’ll _know,_ ” Ben insists.   
  
“He won’t,” Rey says, delighted with her own certainty. “I’m obeying, I’m serving him. I’m going to take your place, and I’m going to kill him. You’ll help me, won’t you? We’ll get you prosthetics-–I can rig up something temporary back on the Falcon-–it won’t be a problem.”   
  
He’s staring at her again, breathing hard. She skims the surface of his thoughts, and finds an absurd slick of guilt. He's horrified this happened to her, horrified for his role in it. He's found a way to blame himself, as he always does. She doesn't mind. He'll tell himself whatever lies he needs to get through this, but he'll help her.   
  
“Join me?” she asks, for formality's sake. She offers him the second morsel, steaming on the tip of her knife.   
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” he swears, and takes the meat. He forces it into his mouth, chokes it down, and makes himself her servant. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”   
  
“I do,” Rey says, thinking of the death she’ll rain down, the vengeance she’ll reap, the reverence she’ll be owed. “I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wildehack at tumblr, if you need more jedi cannibalism in your life.


End file.
